


Just a little drunk (Gratsu one-shot)

by JaneViolet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Top Natsu, Uke Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneViolet/pseuds/JaneViolet
Summary: Natsu and gray get pulled into a drinking contest and stumbled out of the guild together. What happens when natsu asks to stay the night?





	Just a little drunk (Gratsu one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Until further notice there is no smut in this book, there might be some later on though....

**Natsu's pov**

Cana was having one of her drinking contest, again. I was eating food by the bar, when gray came up to me......shirtless. I blush a bit and hide my face in my scarf hoping he didn't see the small blush on my face. 

"Ice stripper, put some clothes on!" I yell.

"Wai-wha-damn it!"he yells. he then goes looking for his shirt. after a little while he comes back over with a shirt on."I bet I could drink more then you, flame-brain" he said. "Your on,ice princess!".

~~~15 beers later~~~

'Damn it, we tied again!' I think as me and gray finish our last drinks together. " it's a tie!" I hear Cana yell. Or was it Erza? I shrug. I see Lucy come in front of me and start to talk to me. "...ey..hey Natsu, you should head home. Don't want you to pass out in the guild and wake up sore tomorrow, ne?" Lucy says after she makes sure I'm listening. I nod slowly. "And walk gray home as well. You are the only one who knows where he lives." She says before walking away to go talk to Erza. I look over towards gray as I see him stumble out of his seat, trying not to fall flat on his face. I slowly get up, as not to fall, and walk over to him. 

"Come on, gray. Let's get you home." I slightly slurred my words due to the alcohol. He nods and I grab his arm throwing it over my shoulder and putting my arm around him, so we are supporting each other up as we walk. Gray and I stumble out of the guild, I turn right and pull gray along as I make my way to his house. 

As I see his house come into view, I start to feel a little tired. I look over at gray, "do you chink I wan just stay cere? I don't chink I would nake it all the vay wome dunk." I slur/ask gray as we make it to the door and I support gray while he gets out his keys. "I guess, not like *hic* I care if you *hic* stay, just don't *hic* eat all my food." I hear gray say between hiccups. 

He finally gets the door unlocked and I help him inside kicking the door shut after we're in side. We slowly walk to his bedroom. as we enter his room, I notice gray had lost most of his clothes on our way here. as he is now only in dark blue almost black boxers. We slowly make our way to Gray's bed, but as we walk i didnt notice the rug and had tripped on it. 

As I still had a hold of gray we both fell on to the bed. Something I didn't expect to happen though was the feel of cold, soft lips on my warm, chapped ones. Instead of pulling away like I would have if I was in my right state of mind, I started to kiss him. I licked his bottom lip asking for entry into his mouth. He, at first, refuses to let me in. 

So I slipped my leg in-between his thighs and nudged my knee against his covered bulge, making him gasp. As he gasped I inserted my tongue into his mouth, exploring his warm cavern. I had grabbed his wrist and have them pinned up by his head during the fall onto the bed. 

After awhile the need to breathe became to much, we separated form the kiss panting. I open my eyes slightly to see Gray's eyes still closed, "open your eyes and look at me, snowflake." I say as I let my lips ghost over his lips. Gray shakes his head slightly. 

"If I do I'll realize this is just a dream and I'm alone in my room, just like every other dream. I want this to last as long as it can." Gray says keeping his eyes closed. I chuckle, "so you've wanted this to happen? Having dreams about me are ya? Then how bout you open your eyes and we make those dreams a reality?"

Gray slowly opens his eyes a little bit to see if this is real or not. When he sees I'm really here and am not a dream his eyes widen a little as a blush stains his cheeks. I chuckle even more when I see that. He gets a little confused as I start chuckling.

"W-why are you l-laughing?" He slightly stutters. I chuckle alittle more and answer him, "because your extremely adorable when you blush. And youre even cuter when you stutter."

"Y-you think I'm c-cute?" He stutters out. The blush deepens into a scarlet red. I lean down and kiss him again. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss, I let go of his wrist so I can put one hand on his hip and the other next to his head for my balance. I feel him bring his hands to my hair, tangling them in my salmon colored locks. He tugs on some of my hair lightly, in return I groan into his mouth.

I pull back to look down at him and reply to his question, "I think you look absolutely sexy, especially when your under me on the bed. I think I fell in love with you to be honest." I hadn't plan to tell him that, but most things in life dont go accordingly to plan.

"I-I...u-um...I-I think I l-love you, t-too" gray stutters out that he returns my feelings. As I hear him say he loves me too, I smile really big before I kiss him again but more passionately then the last two times. 

That night we didn't get much sleep if you know what I mean ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'm thinking about doing a part two with smut in it. Comment if you want me to write a part 2! If I get enough people who want me to write a part 2, I will._

**_Jane has signed out..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own fairytail or the characters used in this fanfiction. Otherwise natray/Gratsu would be cannon.


End file.
